csofandomcom-20200223-history
Beretta ARX-160
|used = |designer = Beretta |altername = ARX |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |recommended = |knockback = Low |stun = High |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |addon = |system = arx160 |damage = 22 |accuracy = 88% |recoil = 12% |rateoffire = 91% / 90% |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |weightloaded = 9% / 14% |price = $3000 |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 34 |damageC = 47 }}Beretta ARX-160 is a scoped assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Beretta ARX-160 is an Italian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It has a high rate of fire and a short reloading time, making it reliable in close quarters combat. A usable scope is attached to ease long range engagements. Advantages *High rate of fire *Short reloading time *Usable scope *High stun power *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Low knockback power *Purchasable by cash points only *Low damage for an assault rifle *Easily runs dry Release date *South Korea: 29 August 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 10 September 2013. *China/Japan: 11 September 2013. *Indonesia: 26 March 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: 2 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Analysis *Price: Same as StG 44. *Damage: Same as an non-enhanced HK 23E and M16A4. *Rate of fire: Same as a standard assault rifle. *Weight: Same as M4A1. Tips ;Overall *Shoot in full-auto in close range and use short bursts of fire in middle range. *For long range, crouch and use the scope for better accuracy. ;Zombie Scenario *30 rounds of the ARX-160 can deal 4,000 ~ 6,000 damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed. Comparisons AUG= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$500) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher rate of fire (+5%) ; Neutral *Same magazine size (30) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) ; Negative *Less accurate (-2%) *Lower damage (-1) *Heavier (+5% speed reduction) |-| SG552= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$500) *Lower recoil (-3%) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same magazine size (30) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) ; Negative *Less accurate (-2%) *Lower damage (-2) *Heavier (+2% speed reduction) Gallery ARX-160= File:Arx160_viewmodel.png|View model File:Arx160_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Sas_warx-160.png|A SAS operative with an ARX-160 arx160.gif|Store preview balrog1arx160.png|ARX-160 + BALROG-I set File:Arx160enhadv50p.png|ARX-160 + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits arxcp.jpg|South Korea poster arxtp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Arx_g11_m95_stg44_tw_hk_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Arx160_sas.jpg|China poster Arx_balrog_chn_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Arx160_darksnow_poster_jp.png|Japan poster File:Arx160_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1395793011_bannercso260314megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster ARX-160.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20150430_0655270.jpg|Obtained through crafting ARX-160_HUD_Icon.png|HUD icon Shooting sound Taking out empty magazine Inserting new magazine Drawing sound |-| Expert Edition= File:Arx160expert_viewmodel.png|View model ARX_160_expert_worldmodel.jpg|World model ARX160_expertss.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master Edition= File:Arx160master_viewmodel.png|View model ARX_160_master_worldmodel.jpg|World model De dust 20140109 2154450.jpg|In-game screenshot arx160_master_taiwan poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Trivia *Despite being modeled with a sniper scope, it functions with ACOG/reflex sight zoom level in-game. *The ARX-160's in-game model is actually based off the ARX-100, instead of the proper ARX-160. External links *Beretta ARX 160 at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Cash weapon Category:Beretta Category:Italian weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Common (Grade)